Theirs
by Trina Jean
Summary: Draco and Hermione knew the war was coming, but they never thought that they'd be the ones to start it.
1. By Night

"Do you ever think about the war?" Hermione Granger asked Draco Malfoy, as she laid in his arms.

"What? What put the war in your mind?" Draco asked her, confused by Hermione's sudden change of mood, after what they had just experienced. They had just made love, not for the first time, but for the first time in awhile.

"It's been in my mind for awhile, Draco, I've just never voiced it." Hermione said, using her index to draw invisible pictures on the palm of Draco's hand. "But, do you?"

"Ever think about the war?" Draco asked, as if he didn't know that's what she was talking about.

"Yeah."

"I try not to. When I think about what is happening around us, well, it's just a depressing thing to think about." Draco said, trying to end the conversation. He didn't want to talk about the war with Hermione because then he had to talk about their role in it, which, for both of them, was not a pleasant topic.

"I don't want to think about it, but, I still do. I wonder what will be asked of us. What will happen to us." Hermione said, looking away from Draco, looking at the stars outside the Astronomy Tower, looking at them as if she could see something that Draco couldn't.

"Well, allow me to tell you what will happen to us, Granger." Draco said, grabbing her waist to turn her towards him, "You will become the best Headmistress that the corridors of Hogwarts has ever seen, and me, I will be the meanest, harshest, Potions Master ever, who ironically enough stole the heart of the first Hogwarts Headmistress. By day, I'll be torturing students with long assignments and by night..." Draco didn't complete his sentence, he just smirked and started kissing Hermione's neck.

"Cut it out, Draco." Hermione said, trying to restrain the laughter building in her. "And besides, Harry would make a better Potions Master than you."

Draco immediately stopped what he was doing. He looked up at Hermione with anger in his eyes, until he saw a smirk, much like his own, plastered on her face.

"You better get that smirk off your face, Granger, you wouldn't want Potty to know that I'm having a bad influence on you, would you?" Draco said, moving to his side, so that he could have better access to Hermione's face.

"Your right, Malfoy, but then again, he has had a lot of influence on me as well..." Hermione said, not ending her sentence so that Draco could imagine what she meant. It took a minute for him to realize what she had meant, but when he did, Hermione had already rolled away from him and was getting up.

"Oh, you wait until I get a hold of you." Draco said, picking himself up, walking towards Hermione who was backing away from him, laughter in her eyes. Draco had to stop for just a minute to admire her. He could see that the worry was gone, replaced with amusement and joy. He loved her and no war was going to change it. "Now, Hermione, we can do this the easy way or the hard way, but one way or another, your going to be back in my arms again in thirty seconds."

"You forget, Draco, that I am the smartest witch of our time,"Hermione said, backing herself, unknowingly into a wall.

"This is true, but, I wonder, where is your wand?" Draco said, knowing exactly where it was. It was in the pocket of her robes which, conveniently enough for him, were on the other side of the room, "and you, Ms. Granger, are against the wall, literally." With that, Draco rushed at her, she tried to move, but he already had her wrist. She giggled as he pulled her back against the wall, binding both of her arms above her head. "Do you surrender?"

"No." Hermione said, glaring at him.

"Are you sure?" Draco said, bringing his lips a half an inch away from hers.

"Yes...I am." Hermione said, her breathing becoming heavier.

"I don't think you are." Draco was having fun with this. He moved his lips to the side of her head, where her neck began. He started planting butterfly kisses and he could feel Hermione shiver.

"Yes..I..uh...your right, I'm not." Hermione said, breathlessly. With that said, Draco grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her full on the mouth. It seemed that an eternity had gone by when they finally broke apart. Hermione's face was flushed, as, he was sure, was his own.

"See, Hermione, I was right. I torture people as the Slytherin Prince by day, and by night..." He began, and bringing heaven to Earth once again, he kissed her.

"I told you, you'd be back into my arms in thirty seconds." He said, when they finally came up for air.

"If I had my wand, you'd be unconscious." Hermione said, not opening her eyes. "If Harry or Ron saw this, you'd be dead."

Heaven was gone, Draco had stolen it from the sky and now the sky had taken it back, the worry in Hermione's eyes had returned. "I wish you'd just let them know, they're going to find out sooner or later."

"It'd just be a big fight that no one needs right now, a fight that we don't need right now." Hermione said, looking up at him. "If we came out and told everyone about us, someone will tell your father and then what, Draco?"

Draco wanted to tell her that his father didn't scare him, but he wouldn't lie to Hermione. He was scared of his father, what he would do to him, and more importantly what he would do to Hermione.

"Fine, we won't tell anyone, but, Hermione, the war is upon us and then we will have to make a choice."

"We will, let's just hope that for our sake that it gets here later, rather than sooner."

Little did either of them know, that the love they had made that night would change both of their lives forever and the lives of the ones they loved. Neither of them knew, that inside Hermione, a baby had been conceived, their baby.


	2. No Way Out

A week later, Draco walked into the Great Hall for breakfast and sneaked a quick glance towards the Gryffindor table where Hermione sat with Weasley and Potter. He hated having to watch her laughing with them so freely, when they had to hide their entire relationship from the world, but it was a sacrifice he knew they had to make.

"Hey, Draco, what's up?" Blaise Zabini asked, coming up behind him. Blaise had been his best friend since first year, they had a lot im common: controlling parents, a destiny neither of them wanted, and no choice in their futures.

"Nothing, how about you, Blaise?" Draco asked, moving towards the Slytherin table.

"About the same as you, except that I got another howler from my good ole day last night." Blaise said, sitting down and piling food onto his plate at the same time.

"What now?"

"Oh, you know, the usual: "I'm tired of making excuses to the Dark Lord on your behalf and I will do so no longer!" Blaise answered, mimmicking his father's deep voice.

"That's nothing new." Draco said, rolling his eyes, his father had been hounding him as well.

"Yeah, except for the fact that I am to get the Dark Mark this weekend." Blaise whispered, looking down. Draco heard the defeat in his friend's voice and felt sympathy for Blaise.

"How do you think your going to get out of it?" Draco asked.

"I'm not, there is not way out for us, Draco, it was immature of us think there was." Blaise whispered to Draco. Draco knew that for Blaise it was true, but not for him. He had a way out and she was looking at him now and at Blaise with worry in her eyes, Draco shot her a quick smile, but not quick enough. Blaise had seen him smile and had followed his gaze to the Hermione, who quickly put her head down.

"Draco, before I do this, there's something I need to tell you." Blaise said, still looking at Hermione.

"What?" Draco asked, his heartbeat accelerating.

"I know about you and Granger."

"You know what?" Draco asked, innocently.

"Don't play dumb with me, Draco, I'm better at it than you are." Blaise said, finally breaking his gaze from Hermione to look at Draco, "I know you love her and I know about your nightly meetings as well."

This was it. The end had come for Draco and Hermione. Their secret was out. Draco saw his hands shaking a knew his face must be ghost-like.

"Draco, calm down, your secret is safe with me. No one will know because of me." Blaise said.

Draco let out a sigh of relief, Hermione and he were safe, for now. "Thank you Blaise, really, thank you." Draco said, genuinely grateful to his best friend.

"No problem, but what I said before, I still stand by," Blaise said, pointing his finger from Draco back to himself, "there is no way out for us. You need to think about that before you do anything stupid and get Hermione trapped with us."

"That's not going to happen, no knows Blaise and we're going to keep it that way." Draco replied.

"What happens when you finally get caught?" Blaise asked.

"We aren't going to, unless you open your mouth." Draco growled, threateningly.

"I'm not going to, I wouldn't ruin something that great for you." Blaise said, looking wistfully towards Hermione, "I have to go, I'll see you on Monday." Blaise called, walking out without touching any of the food he had put on his plate. Draco watched his friend leave.

Monday came, Blaise didn't come back.

Blaise Zabini walked down the hallway to the living room of his parents' house, where the Dark Lord and his followers, his father among them, waited. There was no way out now. Blaise opened the door to the living room, breathing deeply to keep his fear in check.

"Zabini, your son seems scared, are you sure he wants to do this?" Blaise heard the Dark Lord speaking to his father, as he shut the door, but he didn't look up.

"Oh yes, my Lord, he lives only to serve you." Blaise's father answered, cooley.

"His mind tells a different story than the one your giving me, Zabini." The Dark Lord remarked.

'He can read my mind, I should have known better.' Blaise thought to himself.

"Yes, you should have Blaise, look at me, boy." Blaise slowly looked up into Lord Voldemort's eyes, the redness of them made his blood run cold.

"Do you want to be here, Blaise?" Voldemort asked him, looking into his eyes and, Blaise knew, his mind. There was no point in lying.

"No." Blaise answered, and heard his father's sudden intake of breath.

"Do you want to die?" Voldemort asked him, looking all the while into his eyes.

"I'm already dead." Blaise answered, glaring back at Voldemort He knew he was going to die, he wasn't going to pretend he had a chance.

"Hmm.." was all Voldemort said, as he pointed his wand at Blaise. For a moment, Blaise was relieved; he had escaped the torture that could have been his life. That was until Voldemort grabbed his arm, pulled up his sleeve, and put his wand to Blaise's skin. Blaise screamed out loud, his arm felt as if it was on fire, he looked up at Voldemort as tears sprung to his eyes, the expression he saw there made him what to scream louder, Voldemort was smiling a full-teeth smile with teeth that looked like fangs. Voldemort lowered his wand, and Blaise's skin felt a slight bit better.

"Welcome him." Voldemort ordered his followers has he headed for the door. Blaise felt people slapping his on the back and his father standing proudly beside him.

"Don't worry, Blaise, Draco will be going through the same thing you just did soon." Lucius Malfoy said, patting his shoulder.

'I doubt that', Blaise thought to himself, 'he'd die before he'd do that to Hermione.' All of a sudden everyone heard the door slam, and looked towards it. Voldemort was standing next to the door, his hand clenched around the knob. He was starring at Blaise with a look that made both his father and Lucius back away from him. Blaise knew, then, that he had just betrayed his friend, Voldemort had heard his thoughts.

"Congradulationsm Lucius." Blaise heard Voldemort say.

"Uh, thank you, my Lord, but for what?" Lucius asked, obviously confused.

"Your son, he has found love, hasn't he, Blaise?" Voldemort asked, turning to Blaise. Blaise kept quiet as tears began forming in his eyes again. "And with whom, with a Mudblood."

Everyone in the room took in a loud breath of shock. "That's not possible, my Lord!" Lucius half-yelled, but Voldemort ignored him.

"And not with any Mudblood, he's inlove with none other than Ms. Hermione Granger."

"No, no..."Lucius muttered, under his breath.

"How sickening it must be for you, Lucius, to know that your son's lips have been on the body of a Mudblood, as I am quite sure they have been." Voldemort said, disgust in his voice. "Right, Blaise?" Blaise knew his face gave them the answer. He was sure Draco had slept with Hermione.

"I think you should have a talk with your son, Lucius, and Blaise won't be going back to school, incase he should want to warn his friend. Blaise you may leave now." Voldemort said, sitting back down in his chiar.

Blaise headed for the door, wanting to die. He had just taken his friend's life away from him, and possibly that of the innocent girl that his best friend loved.

"I'm sorry, Draco, I'm so sorry." Blaise whipsered, as he climbed the stairs to his room and closed the door.


End file.
